In the Eyes of a Hero
by art1st4786
Summary: Takes place four months after the events of "The Reunion." When Michelle falls into a mysterious coma in her world, the only ones who can save her are Link, Zelda, Fox, Captain Falcon, Ganondorf, and...Herself? Rated for mild language.
1. Coma

In the Eyes of a Hero  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or lands in either Super Smash Bros. Melee or The Legend of Zelda. Michelle and Kimoru are my own creations. It's recommended that you read "Attack of the Phantom" and "The Reunion" (in that order) first for a better understanding of the story.  
  
Chapter 1: Coma  
  
Her alarm screamed at her to wake up. She hit it to turn it off and went back to sleep. About fifteen minutes later, her father came in and woke her up. She groggily got out of bed, half-awake. She walked into the bathroom and washed her face. She looked at herself in the mirror and brushed her long, brown bangs out of her tired, blue eyes. She took a deeper look at herself, then her eyes widened slightly.  
"Crap," she cried. "I've got finals today!"  
"Michelle, you're running late," yelled Michelle's mother. "You're supposed to leave in ten minutes!" Michelle quickly got on her clothes, which consisted of a light blue, sleeveless turtleneck, her jeans jacket, jeans, and her boots with a two-inch heel. She put on her silver hoop earrings, her necklaces, her bracelet, and her watch. She checked to make sure her class ring was still on (she never took it off, not even in the shower), grabbed her purse, book-bag, and car keys, darted downstairs, grabbed a muffin, kissed her parents and petted her dog good-bye, then darted outside to her car. She threw her things in the trunk, got into the driver's seat, started the car, and started driving to school, eating her breakfast when stuck at stop signs or stop lights. When she got to the usual long line of traffic by her school, she took that time to put her make-up on and brush her hair. When she pulled into her parking spot in the Senior parking lot, she stepped out of her car, locked it up, grabbed her things, and started heading to the building. It was bitterly cold outside, being the middle of winter and all. But she had a three-day weekend to look forward to. She winced slightly as a huge gust of wind blew in her direction. She rushed inside where it was warm and caught up with her friend, Mel.  
"Mel, wait up," Michelle called out, running up to her. Mel stopped and turned around to look at her friend, smirking.  
"Overslept again, I see," Mel teased.  
"Very funny, 'Mel Mel'"  
"What's your excuse this time, 'Shelly'? The bell's gonna ring in three minutes."  
"I stayed up late last night studying. I seriously do not want to take Satan's test. Damn, why does that have to be the last one!?"  
"Because you're cursed? I don't know, but we have, literally, a minute to get to first bell."  
"Good thing that's Trig. I love Trig."  
"Good luck. Bye!"  
"Later!"  
  
"Attention all Smashers," boomed the loud speaker. "Report to the briefing room immediately! I repeat, attention all Smashers! Report to the briefing room immediately!" Bowser and Mewtwo looked up at the speaker on the ceiling and started heading to the briefing room.  
"I wonder what kind of mindless tournament they'll make this time," sighed Mewtwo.  
"Mewtwo," started Bowser. "You always lose."  
"You do, too, reptile."  
"I'm an amphibian!"  
"Whatever." They walked into the room where the rest of the Smashers were, all except one. Everyone looked around to see who was missing.  
"Hey, where's Link," asked Link, wondering where his younger self was. Just then, Young Link skidded into the room on one foot, trying to get his boot on his other foot on.  
"Sorry I'm late, guys," blurted out the young Hylian. He then slipped and fell onto his side with a thud. Almost everyone in the room burst into laughter, including Young Link himself. He got up and sat down in-between Zelda and Ness. "Who called us in here?"  
"Apparently Samus did," exclaimed Fox. Samus cleared her throat, stood up, and walked to the front of the room. Everyone got quiet and looked at her, listening.  
"Sorry for dragging you all here on such short notice," started the bounty hunter. "But while I was doing some research on the Phantom, I realized that he's not fully gone. His body is, but not his spirit." Everyone looked at each other in total disbelief, then looked back at Samus. "When Link killed him, the dark energy that came out of his body was his spirit. It disappeared into the air, yes, but it's inhabited itself into someone's body. I don't know which one, though. There's a certain item that's keeping his spirit from taking control of the person's body, making the spirit idle, but, again, I don't know what that is."  
"So you mean Kimoru's spirit could be in any of our bodies," asked Falco, standing up and slamming his hands on the table. Fox put a hand on Falco's shoulder and pulled him down.  
"Down boy," ordered Fox, slightly jokingly.  
"Precisely," stated Samus. "It could be in the body of any of the Smashers, including Michelle."  
"Michelle," Link cried out worriedly in question. Zelda put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him.  
"Link, calm down. I'm sure she's fine," she exclaimed. Link relaxed slightly as Samus answered any questions, but he couldn't get this sinking feeling out of his system. Something bad was going to happen, and it was going to happen soon. He just knew it.  
  
"Okay, the competition is in one week. We need to start rehearsing in full costume, lights, everything," ordered Mr. Russ, the director. Everyone in the Theatre Company called him Russ for short. "That includes no jewelry." Everyone went to the bathrooms in the hallway by the Drama room to get their costumes on. Michelle and Stacie walked back to the Drama room and took their jewelry off. Once everyone was ready, they began the rehearsal process. About fifteen minutes into the play, however, Michelle started feeling a little weary. She felt dizzy and hot, like she was going to pass out, but she had to stay in tableau for another minute. Finally, after another twenty seconds, she collapsed, unconscious. Everyone rushed over to her to see if she was okay, including her director. He checked her pulse and breathing, and ordered one of the students to get an administrator, and to call for an ambulance. 


	2. Then it's Settled

Chapter 2: Then it's Settled  
  
"Link, you better get over here," cried out Falco from the main hall to Link. Link ran up to Falco, wondering what was going on. He lead Link into the control room where Fox and Samus were looking at a large screen. On it was a picture of an unconscious Michelle in the hospital, her family around her. Link's eyes widened as he saw this. Samus motioned for Link to be quiet so they could hear what was going on. The doctor walked into Michelle's room and the family stood up, looking very worried.  
"Is she going to be okay," asked Michelle's Mom.  
"We're still trying to determine that, Ma'am," replied the doctor. "This is an unusual case. She's in perfect health, but for some reason she fell into a coma. It might be because of stress. We need to run a few more tests. She appears to gradually be getting worse."  
"Michelle," cried out another voice. Just then, a very tall male ran into the room, out of breath. Michelle's father stood up and let him sit down. "Dad, I got here as fast as I could. What happened?" The male was Michelle's older brother, who had just driven five hours to be at his sister's side, just as she was when he had back surgery the previous summer.  
"Your sister's in a coma," sighed Michelle's father sadly. "She passed out during rehearsal, and we don't know why." Just then, the monitor turned off. Fox, Falco, and Samus turned to Link, who was staring at the blank screen, wide-eyed. He backed away from the screen just as the other Smashers started entering the room, wondering what the commotion was. When she saw that Link was about to collapse, Zelda quickly pulled a chair out from under the table and helped an awestruck Link sit down. She rubbed his back gently to help him calm down as he buried his face into his hands, sobbing silently. Samus looked at Link and walked up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her with watery, confused eyes.  
"There is a way to save her," she started, "Or rather, a way to make sure this doesn't happen." Everyone looked at Samus, utterly confused. She turned to Fox after a moment of awkward silence. "Fox, you know what to do."  
"Right," replied Fox. He punched in a few keys, then a bright blue light filled the room. When the light faded, there stood Michelle, book- bag and all, wearing the outfit she put on that morning. She blinked and looked around. Link immediately saw her, shot up, and ran up to her, hugging her tightly, burying his face into her shoulder. Michelle dropped her bag and hugged back, kissing his cheek.  
"Link, what's going on," asked Michelle. She looked at Samus as she pointed to the monitor, replaying what happened. Michelle's eyes widened. "When the hell did that happen!?"  
"It happened while you were at rehearsal this afternoon," replied Fox.  
"But it's not even nine o'clock in the morning," exclaimed Michelle. She looked at Link, who was still hugging her tightly. "Um, Link?" Link looked at her.  
"Yes," he asked.  
"I can't feel my arms."  
"Oh, sorry about that." He let go of her after realizing that her arms were twitching. She moved her arms around a little to get the feeling back in them.  
"Ahem, as I was saying," interrupted Fox, "We transported you from the past to now. Kimoru's spirit is inside your body, and there's a certain item that's keeping it from taking over your body. Apparently, you took it off at rehearsal, so it's a piece of jewelry." Michelle stood there, frozen. After a few moments of staring at Fox in disbelief, she looked at her class ring, remembering the light that was emitted from it the first time she encountered Kimoru.  
"I think it's my ring that's been keeping the spirit contained," spoke Michelle softly.  
"The only way to get it removed from your body is to use the Triforce, which is located-"  
"In the Sacred Realm in Hyrule, I know." Link blinked and looked at Michelle in confusion.  
"How did you know," the Hylian asked.  
"I know a lot about Hyrule. I've always wanted to visit there," answered Michelle.  
"You can't go by yourself, and the Triforce has been split up," replied Zelda.  
"Then how the hell am I supposed to use it!?"  
"You need to collect the Spiritual Stones, go to the Temple of Time, and play the Song of Time on the Ocarina of Time." Michelle pondered over this. She knew where the Spiritual Stones were, and she knew who had the Triforce pieces, but she was still clueless as to what to do.  
"You should bring a party with you so that you can have extra protection," suggested Samus. "You're unarmed, and you don't have any way of protecting yourself." Michelle looked around the room at all the Smashers. She thought for a few minutes, then spoke up.  
"I know who I'm going to bring with me," she announced. "Link, of course, for his sword skills, Zelda for her magic and her agility as Sheik." Link and Zelda walked up to her. "Fox, I'll need you for your excellent aim and shooting skills, Captain Falcon for your speed and strength." Fox and Captain Falcon joined up with the rest of the party. "And lastly, I'll need Ganondorf." Everyone gasped in shock, including Ganondorf. His look of shock turned into an evil grin.  
"Finally, I can get my hands on the Triforce once it's summoned," he laughed.  
"On the contrary, Ganondorf," exclaimed Michelle. She started pacing back and forth slowly and slightly. "You see, if I don't wake up, then Link will be devistated, probably unable to fight. Which means you won't be able to challenge him anymore, which means you lose your chance of at least attempting to get the Triforce, which means you'll eventually die of insanity." Ganondorf blinked a few times, then sighed in defeat.  
"Fine, I'll be one of the good guys this time, but just this once." Everyone sighed in relief, then he joined the party.  
"Okay, we're off to Hyrule," exclaimed Link. "Samus, send us there."  
"Get ready, guys," Samus replied. Link, Zelda, Fox, Captain Falcon, Ganondorf, and Michelle stood on the teleportation pad and a bright blue light filled the room. When the light died, the party was gone. Young Link looked at where they used to stand.  
"Good luck, you guys." 


	3. Onward!

Chapter 3: Onward!  
  
After a few minutes of nothingness, the party landed smack dab in the middle of Hyrule Field. Michelle looked around in awe, a huge grin on her face.  
"This place is even better up close and personal than just on a TV screen," she breathed.  
"Huh," asked Zelda.  
"Never mind."  
"Let's be serious, guys," interrupted Fox. "We have to find the Spiritual Stones." Everyone agreed, then turned to one another in confusion. "Exactly where do we go first, Link?"  
"The first Spiritual Stone I got was from the Great Deku Tree, but he died soon after," explained the Hylian.  
"Why don't we try asking Saria? She's a sage, she should know," suggested Zelda.  
"Good idea. I'll ask her, one moment." Link then pulled out the Ocarina of Time and played Saria's Song on it. He closed his eyes and opened a telepathic link with Saria.  
"Link," asked the Kokiri. "Is that you?"  
"It's me, Saria. We're looking for the Spiritual Stones. Do you know where the Kokiri's Emerald is?"  
"Ask the Deku Tree Sprout, he should know." Link cut off the telepathic link and turned to the group.  
"Alright, guys. We need to head to Kokiri Forest and speak with the Deku Tree Sprout. We'll get more information on the stone's whereabouts from him." He turned around and started walking ahead with the rest of the group following. They eventually made it into Kokiri Forest and into the village. Link stopped as three Kokiri children started clinging to his legs, laughing. Zelda stopped to turn around, which caused the others to do so. Link couldn't help but laugh as he tried moving with the kids clinging to him. Everyone started to laugh except for Ganondorf, who had an amused look on his face. Once the children saw Ganondorf, they screamed and ran into their houses. The village was empty except for the party. The group turned to look at Ganondorf, who looked back at the group and shrugged.  
"Hey, it's not my fault they're scared stiff around me," stated Ganondorf. "Actually, I kinda like it. I hate kids."  
"Maybe you should don a cloak," suggested Fox. Fox typed in a few things into his wristband, which was actually a small computer. After a few seconds, a slightly torn-up, brown cloak materialized in front of them. Ganondorf snatched it before it could fall onto the ground and put it over himself, making sure the hood was in place. He nodded to the rest of the group, who nodded back to him, and they continued on towards the Deku Tree Sprout. When they got there, Link motioned for everyone to stop as he walked towards the Sprout.  
"I sensed you were coming, Hero of Time," stated the Deku Tree Sprout.  
"We need to find the Kokiri's Emerald. Do you know where it is," asked Link.  
"It's in the Forest Temple in the Sacred Meadow. However, you are the only one who can get in because you have a guardian faerie."  
"That's not entirely true, Deku Tree," interrupted Zelda as she stepped forward. She then changed into Sheik and looked at the sprout. "I was able to get there before with no trouble. I'll help Link out in there."  
"Protect each other, and you shall do fine," replied the Sprout. Link and Sheik nodded as they started leaving the meadow. Link took one look back at Michelle and saw her smiling at him. She then winked and gave him a thumbs-up. Link smirked and returned the gesture. Link and Sheik then disappeared, running as fast as they could towards the temple. The rest of the group stood there, looked at each other, and sighed.  
"Damn, I really wanted to go," whined Michelle.  
"You mean you willingly wanted to go and get yourself killed? Interesting," chuckled Captain Falcon jokingly.  
"How would you like to lose your means of reproduction, Falcon?"  
"Shutting up."  
"Thank you."  
"Alright, knock it off, you two," ordered Fox. Just then, a Kokiri child with green hair walked into the meadow, carrying a sword with a green fairy following her. The fairy flew to Michelle and started flying around her head, making Michelle giggle.  
"Saria, what brings you here," asked the Deku Tree Sprout.  
"I came here to give Michelle a means of protection," replied Saria.  
"Woah, woah, woah, time out," yelled Michelle. She then turned to Saria. "How the heck do you know my name?"  
"I'm a sage."  
"Oh, right, I forgot. . . "  
"Here's your sword, Michelle." Saria then handed Michelle the sheathed sword. Michelle drew the sword and took a few practice swings, then sheathed it, attaching it to her belt. Ganondorf looked at her through his cloak, impressed by the fact she could handle a sword.  
"Alright, now I can help Link and Sheik," Michelle cried out excitedly.  
"You don't have a guardian fairy," donned the Deku Tree Sprout. "Therefore, you cannot enter the Lost Woods without turning into a Stalfos."  
"Aw, man," whined Michelle. She sighed and looked in the direction of the Lost Woods. "Be safe, my love," she breathed.  
  
I am so sorry for the long wait, you guys! School started, driving school came and went, I got my license (finally), Hurricane Isabel struck (CURSE YOU!!!). More chapters on the way. Again, sorry for the long wait! Please review what I have thus far! 


	4. The First Spiritual Stone

Chapter 4: The First Spiritual Stone  
  
They entered the Forest Temple just before the sun set. After killing off the two wolfos that greeted them at the front door, they decided to stop and rest for a few moments. Link sat on the steps and let out an exasperated sigh, staring at the ground.  
"What's the matter, Link," asked Sheik.  
"I'm just worried about Michelle. I mean, what if we end up being too late," he replied questionably.  
"Remember the last two times she came? Time was frozen in her world because of a certain void that was corrupted. If one person of her world leaves, it throws off the time continuum, and, therefore, stops time." Link looked up at Sheik and stared at him like he'd grown another head. He shook his head with a faint smile, stiffling a laugh. His ears suddenly perked up as he heard a strange noise, getting a feeling in his gut that something wasn't right. He stood up and drew his sword, looking around. Sheik sensed something was wrong and kept his guard up. However, that was in vain. At that moment, a Ceiling Master leapt down and grabbed Sheik, pulling him back up towards the ceiling as he screamed. Link fired an arrow at the Ceiling Master, but to no avail. Sheik was gone.  
"Dammit," he yelled. He gripped his sword tightly and jumped back as the same Ceiling Master leapt down. He skillfully attacked it and killed it. He tensed up as he heard a sinister laughter. He looked around, glaring, but nobody was around.  
"You'll have to make a choice, boy," cackled the voice. It sounded so familiar. "Either you can take the Spiritual Stone of Forest from me, or you can rescue your companion. Come to my chamber with your decision. I'll be waiting!" The booming laughter soon died down into pure silence. Link's body shook slightly as he ran inside. That voice was that of Phantom Ganon! But how? He was sent to the gap between dimensions! Did he escape? Or did someone let him out?  
  
"What's that," asked Falcon. He bent over, looking over Michelle's shoulder as she sat by the campfire, reading a book. "What's with all the numbers and stuff?"  
"I'm studying for my Trig exam," replied Michelle coolly.  
"Trig," questioned Ganondorf in a confused manner. He was bending over, looking over her other shoulder. Michelle's eye twitched, then she formed a childish smile on her face.  
"Okay, you see this equation right here?" She pointed to it, then looked up at the guys. They curiously pointed at it.  
"That?"  
"Yes." She then slammed the book shut on both of their fingers, both Ganondorf and Falcon letting out a yelp of pain. They pulled their fingers out of the book and shook their hand to get the feeling back in them while Michelle laughed hard. Fox walked over to the group with a stern look on his face.  
"Alright, you three, quit fooling around," scolded Fox. "There are people in this forest trying to get some sleep, namely me."  
"How can you sleep at a time like this, Fox," yelled Michelle, sounding a little ticked off. "Two of our friends are out there in danger, trying to find the Kokiri's Emerald!"  
"How can you study at a time like this?"  
"Because if I don't study, then I'll fail my exams, which means I won't get into college, which means I'll end up working at a fast food restaurant for the rest of my life, which means I'll-"  
"Okay, okay, sheesh! I get it! Damn, Michelle! You worry too much!" There was a period of awkward silence, then she let out a long sigh.  
"I'm sorry. I'm just really stressed out right now. I mean, I never thought this day would come, where you have to worry about whether or not you'll wake up the next day. I just hope Link and Sheik are okay."  
  
Link ascended the staircase that led to the platform where he first defeated Phantom Ganon. He looked around, but nobody was there. He tensed up and drew his sword and shield as he looked up. There, Phantom Ganon descended to the ground, the Kokiri's Emerald around his neck. He leered down at Link as the Hylian returned the glare.  
"Have you made your decision, boy," cackled the phantom.  
"First off, I'm seventeen. I'm not a boy. Second off, I'm taking both," Link pelted out. He gripped his sword and charged at the phantom. Phantom Ganon laughed and disappeared, causing Link to trip. He caught himself before he fell, but was then shocked from behind by his foe. The shocking lasted for a few minutes until a bright, blue light flew past him and flew around the enemy's face, distracting him. Link got up and looked at the light, smiling.  
"What the hell is this thing," cried out Phantom Ganon.  
"Navi! You came just in time!"  
"Hey! Listen! Send the energy blasts back at him like before," ordered Navi. Link nodded and flipped backwards a few times to dodge one of the blasts. Then, the "tennis match" started. The blast kept going back faster and faster until it finally hit Phantom Ganon. He collapsed to the ground and Link finished him off with the Master Sword. The phantom's body then exploded into waves of dark energy, which quickly disappeared. The Spiritual Stone of Forest lay where his foe once did. Link bent over and picked up the stone, then looked up at the ceiling as a crystal came down, carrying Sheik in it. The crystal disappeared and Link caught him before he fell to the ground. Sheik slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Link. Under his hood, he smiled.  
"You did it, Link," started the Sheikah. "You got the first Spiritual Stone."  
"Are you okay," asked Link in a concerned manner. Sheik stood up as if he didn't have any ailments.  
"Yes, I'm quite alright. We must return to the others immediately." Link nodded as he, Sheik, and Navi exited the temple and returned to the others. 


	5. Hotter Than Hell

Chapter 5: Hotter than Hell.  
  
After the quiet reunion and a well-deserved night's rest, Link, Navi, Zelda, Fox, Captain Falcon, Ganondorf, and Michelle set off on their journey for the second Spiritual Stone. Link led the way to Death Mountain and into Goron City. Fox, Falcon, and Michelle looked in awe. The party went down to the bottom level and went into Darunia's room, where the wild Goron leader resided. Link's smile quickly faded as he saw the distress in his sworn brother's face. He walked over to him worriedly and faced him.  
"Oh, Brother, it's horrible," cried Darunia. "The Spiritual Stone of Fire fell into Death Mountain Crater somewhere, but I don't know where!"  
"Don't worry, we'll find it," assured Link. Darunia picked up Link in a bear hug.  
"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!"  
"Uh, Darunia?  
"Yes, Brother?  
"I can't breathe. . ."  
"Oops. Sorry." He set the choking Hylian down and rubbed the back of his neck nervously as Link caught his breath. Michelle couldn't help but laugh at the scene. It was just as she imagined their visits. Link motioned for everyone to exit the chamber as he soon followed. Everyone huddled into a group and started talking amongst themselves.  
"So it's in Death Mountain Crater," questioned Fox.  
"Yes," stated Link. "We'll need to get Goron Tunics if we want to survive in there. It's incredibly hot. You'd only last a few minutes until you burned up."  
"Yikes! I definitely need one then," yelped Michelle.  
"I'll need one as well," added Zelda.  
"I'll be fine, my suit allows me to sustain extremely high temperatures," bragged Falcon. He doubled over slightly as Michelle elbowed him in the stomach, but not hard enough to hurt him.  
"I'll be okay, too," stated Fox. He punched a few keys on his wrist computer, then gave a thumbs up. All eyes then turned on Ganondorf.  
"I've been in there before, so I won't burn up like the rest of you freaks," Ganondorf fused. Link muttered something very un-gentlemanly like, then went into the Goron Shop and bought the girls their tunics. They slipped them on over their clothes, then took the passage through Darunia's chamber into the crater. They looked around until Falcon spotted something shiny by the edge of the lava by the temple entrance. The bridge was completely out, so Link took his ocarina out. The ground started shaking violently as everyone struggled to keep their balance. Link slipped and dropped the ocarina. He leaned out over the edge to try and catch it, but to no avail.  
"No!!!"  
"Oh, great, now we have to climb our way over there," whined Ganondorf.  
"Don't you get it, you dolt!? The ocarina's gone!"  
"How could you drop it!?"  
"It was an accident, but we've gotta get that first!"  
"Keep your dress on, Fairy Boy," stated Falcon. "You, Michelle, and Ganondorf get the Stone. Fox, Zelda, and I will get the Ocarina."  
"It's a tunic," grumbled Link, but then nodded. He nodded to the other two in his group and they headed for a very narrow passage on a high ledge that lead to the temple, close to where the Spiritual Stone resided. For Navi, it was easy. She could fly. Link was used to these kinds of things, being as agile as he is. Michelle, being a dancer, knew how to keep her balance. Ganondorf, however, being as big as he was, had a lot of difficulty making it across safely. Part of the ground gave underneath him, causing him to fall down towards the lava. He screamed, mainly in shock, and shut his eyes tightly, knowing the end was close by for him. Suddenly, he felt something grab his wrist and he stopped falling. He opened his eyes and looked up. Michelle had grabbed him and saved him from falling!  
"Just hang on," she cried out. "I'll pull you up!"  
"Why are you doing this," asked Ganondorf as Michelle pulled him up. "I'm the King of Evil! Why did someone as pure as you save me?"  
"Because if you die, then we won't be able to summon the Triforce. Besides, you're still an essential part of this party, and we need your help. Not to mention the entire legend will be screwed up."  
"Huh?"  
"Never mind. C'mon, Link and Navi are way ahead of us." Ganondorf stared at her for a few minutes in disbelief, then nodded and follows Michelle, mimicking her steps and stepping where she did, knowing that ground was safe. When they caught up with Link, he already had the Spiritual Stone of Fire in his hand. They looked at the platform where they would teleport to get to the temple and saw the rest of the party, Zelda with the Ocarina of Time in hand.  
"I think it's time we high-tailed it out of here," exclaimed Falcon. Fox cleared his throat, then Falcon looked at him. "No pun intended of course, Fox."  
"That's what I thought," snickered Fox. They stood on the platform as Zelda played the Serenade of Water. As she finished the song, everyone was transported to Lake Hylia. 


	6. I'm Sorry

Chapter 6: I'm sorry  
  
It was nightfall when the party arrived at Lake Hylia. They walked on the bridge to the mainland and set up camp. They cooked some fish that Link caught and sat down, chatting about their day. Ganondorf explained to the group what happened back in Death Mountain earlier.  
"And just when I thought it was the end of me, Michelle grabbed my arm and pulled me up," explained Ganondorf in a surprised manner. Everyone got a shocked look on their faces, then all eyes turned on Michelle, whose face was red from embarrassment. Link's face then turned into one of anger. He stood up and started to leave until Michelle got up and grabbed Link's arm, looking at him with worried eyes.  
"Link, what's wrong," she asked.  
"What's wrong," replied Link, sounding ticked off. "What's wrong is you saved my arch nemesis! The King of Evil! That's what's wrong!"  
"What the hell was I supposed to do!? Just let him die!? He may be evil, but he didn't deserve to die like that! Nobody does!"  
"It would take a lot off of Hyrule's shoulders!"  
"Don't you mean YOUR shoulders!? We need him just as much as we need you!" They continued to yell at each other while the rest of the group looked at the two with a look of pure shock. Navi flew around Link and Michelle's heads, then got in-between their faces.  
"Stop it, you two," the fairy screamed. "You're acting like children!"  
"Just stay out of this, Navi," yelled Link. Fox had about had it. He hated to see two of his best friends fighting like this, especially when they were in love! He shot up and wedged himself in-between the two, pushing them apart, glaring at both of them.  
"That's enough out of both of you," the vulpine screamed. Everything was silent for a few moments until he broke the silence again. "Link, I don't know what the history between you and Ganondorf is, but that's no excuse for you to take it out on Michelle! She's your girlfriend for crying out loud!" Michelle looked at Link, her hard eyes turned soft and apologetic. Fox noticed the change, but didn't understand why. Link looked at her, his eyes still hard and cold. He turned around on his heel and stormed away from the camp, Navi flying after him. Michelle watched him go off, then she ran away from the camp in the opposite direction, a small trail of tears behind her. Fox, Zelda, Falcon, and Ganondorf looked at each other in utter confusion. Zelda sighed and finally broke the long, awkward silence.  
"We need to get them to talk to each other again," exclaimed Zelda. "I hate seeing them like this. I've never seen either of them act like this."  
"I'm with you on that one, Zelda," responded Fox. "Zelda, Falcon, you guys go talk to Link. I'll talk to Michelle."  
"And what the hell am I supposed to do, Fuzzball," roared Ganondorf.  
"You're coming with me. I'm not letting you out of my sight. You might be a member of this team, but I still don't trust you." Ganondorf pouted, then sighed.  
"Fine. . ." Everyone stood up and went to their destinations.  
  
Michelle sat by the lake's edge, hugging her legs to her chest, her face buried in her knees. Her shoulders heaved from her crying. She lifted her head up and wiped her eyes, taking in a deep, raspy breath, then letting it out, her breath visible in the cold, winter's night. She looked out at the water as another tear fell. She saw the silhouette of Link on the island in the middle of the lake, throwing rocks into the water out of anger. She looked at her knees, her vision getting blurry from her watery eyes. As she shut them to blink out the tears, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at the source of the hand and wiped her eyes, then turned her head away, ashamed.  
"Michelle," started Fox, "It's not your fault. Link gets a bit hotheaded sometimes and jumps to conclusions. I wouldn't let it eat at you."  
"I feel so awful," exclaimed Michelle solemnly. "I've never been yelled at or degraded like that by anybody, and the last person I'd expect that from is Link. I've always thought of him as someone who'd bring someone's spirits up, not push them down. I've been wondering if I really did do the right thing."  
"Of course you did," stated Ganondorf.  
"That's easy for you to say, Ganondorf. You get another chance at the Triforce."  
"Well, yeah, but nobody's ever done anything like that for me. Ever. And for that, I. . . Uhh. . ."  
"C'mon, Ganondorf, you can say it," teased Fox. Ganondorf shot him a nasty look, then looked at Michelle, his face, for the first time ever, softened slightly. His face turned hesitant at the same time as he struggled to say the words.  
". . . Thank you. For saving my life." Michelle got a fake surprised look on her face and brought a hand to her face in sarcastic shock.  
"Oh my God," stated Michelle in fake surprise. "Ganondorf has a soft side!" Ganondorf's face quickly goes back to its usual, hard self and he pouts like an immature child.  
"Do not!" Fox and Michelle started laughing, and after a moment, Ganondorf started laughing, but it wasn't that usual, evil cackle of his. It was a happy laughter. Michelle smiled slightly at the two and stood up, facing them.  
"Thanks for cheering me up, you guys," she thanked. Fox smiled back.  
"You're my frie-" started Fox until Ganondorf cleared his throat and eyed the vulpine. "You're our friend, Michelle. Of course we're going to cheer you up when you're down." Michelle's smile slowly faded as she looked toward the silhouette of her beloved.  
  
"How could she do that," fumed Link, throwing rocks into the lake angrily. "She betrayed me by saving HIM!"  
"She didn't betray you, Link," reasoned Navi, resting on her companion's head.  
"Navi's right," included a female voice from behind. Link turned towards the bridge and there stood Zelda and Falcon. They walked up to the angry Hylian.  
"You're taking her side," yelled Link in question.  
"We're not taking any sides, Fairy Boy," retorted Falcon, sounding a bit ticked off himself. "You had no right to yell at her like that! Do you know how upset you made her!?"  
"If she hadn't have saved that pig, Hyrule would be safe again!"  
"She would also be dead," cried out Zelda. Link's face of anger quickly turned into one of shock. He completely forgot why they were back in Hyrule in the first place: to get the Spiritual Stones and summon the Triforce to get rid of Kimoru once and for all. He lowered his head in shame and shut his eyes.  
"I. . . I feel horrible. I yelled at her for doing the right thing. I was the one who was wrong. I've got to go apologize to her right away, otherwise she might never speak to me again!" Link broke through his friends and ran across the bridge. The entire time in his head, he thought, "Please let her forgive me, please let her forgive me, please let her forgive me. . . " He spotted Michelle with Fox and Ganondorf, walking back towards the camp. He cried out to her and she stopped, turning around to face him on the bridge, causing the other two to stop and do the same thing. Link stopped to catch his breath as Michelle ran up to him to see if he was okay. They looked at each other for a few moments, staring into each other's apologetic eyes.  
"Link, I'm-" started Michelle before Link put a finger to her lips gently to silence her, shaking his head.  
"No, I'm sorry. I had no right to yell at you like that, for doing the right thing. I got so angry that I forgot why we were here in the first place. First thing tomorrow, we go to Zora's Domain to get the last Spiritual Stone, and we'll save you. I lost you once, I don't want to lose you again." Michelle's eyes began to water again, but out of happiness. She hugged Link and cried into his shoulder. He hugged her back tightly, burying his own face into her shoulder. Zelda, Falcon, and Navi teamed back up with Fox and Ganondorf as the five looked at the two lovebirds.  
"Looks like they've patched things up," stated Zelda, smiling.  
"You're not going to believe what helped cheer her up," started Fox, smiling slyly. Falcon, Navi and Zelda looked at him interestingly. Fox began to tell them, but then Ganondorf grabbed Fox's shoulder in one hand and his muzzle in the other, getting him to shut up, his face red from embarrassment. Fox struggled to get free of him while Zelda, Falcon, and Navi laughed at the two. Fox broke free and looked at Ganondorf, growling, Ganon returning the action. The two then started laughing along with the rest of the group. Link and Michelle looked at the rest of the group from their position about twenty yards away from them, smiling. They then looked at each other, then looked out at the moon over the lake, remaining in each other's arms.  
  
Okay, I just got a review (most of you have seen it already) saying there are lines through the words. I don't know what the heck you're talking about, and if it's happening, I'm sorry, but it might just be your computer or internet connection because I'm not seeing any problems. But if you're thinking something completely different than what I am, please e-mail me so I can figure out what's wrong! 


	7. Watch Out, Fox!

Chapter 7: Watch Out, Fox!!  
  
"Are we there yet," asked Falcon.  
"No," replied Fox, looking at the map. Link was leading the way, carrying a sleeping Michelle on his back, Navi flying by his head. Occasionally he'd look at her and smile, then watch where he was going. Following him was Sheik (high heels were killing Zelda's feet), then Fox, then Falcon, then Ganondorf. Falcon looked around, then looked at Fox again, finally speaking up after a few minutes.  
" . . . Are we there yet?"  
"For the umpteenth time, Falcon, NO! God, you're like, what, thirty- seven, and you're whining like a child!" Everyone stopped and looked at Fox. He hadn't acted up since last night when Link and Michelle were arguing. Sheik motioned for both Fox and Falcon to be quiet.  
"Quiet down, you two," ordered Sheik. "Michelle's still sleeping." Just then, Michelle stirred slightly.  
"C'mon, Mom, just five more minutes," moaned Michelle. Link smirked, Fox and Sheik stiffled a laugh, and Navi flew in front of Michelle's face, laughing as loudly as possible, her wings tickling the teen's forehead. Michelle swatted Navi away in her sleep. "Damn fly . . ."  
"I am NOT a fly," cried out Navi. She hit Michelle's forehead as hard as she could, which caused Michelle to instantly wake up and fall off Link's back onto her own on the ground, rubbing her forehead.  
"Ow! What the hell was that for!?"  
"You called me a fly and swatted at me like one!"  
"Come on, you guys," interrupted Link. "We've got one more Spiritual Stone to find." Michelle got up, brushed herself off, then shivered from the cold, winter's air. She looked up at the sky at the snow clouds.  
"Let's hurry up and get there," suggested Michelle. "It looks like it's going to snow soon." The others nodded and got to Zora's Domain as fast as they could.  
  
"You mean it's WHERE," cried out Link, standing in King Zora's throne room. King Zora nodded slightly.  
"We've hidden it behind the waterfall near Gerudo Valley. That is the last place anybody would think about looking for Zora's Sapphire," explained the king. Link thanked the king, bowed, then walked out of the room, meeting up with everyone in the main area of the domain. He explained where it was, getting mixed reactions; some confused, some angry, some upset.  
"You mean we've gotta travel all the way across the frozen terrain of Hyrule to a desert to find the Spiritual Stone," yelled Falcon.  
"Yeah, I think that's what the guy just said, Falcon," exclaimed Fox sarcastically.  
"It was a rhetorical question, Fuzzball."  
"At least I'm not wearing Spandex."  
"Alright, ladies, break it up," interrupted Michelle. The Hyrulians couldn't help but laugh at Michelle's remark, leaving Fox and Falcon grumbling, glaring at each other, then turning their heads away.  
"In case you all forgot," started Sheik, "We've got a Spiritual Stone to find." Everyone nodded and traveled across Hyrule Field as it began to snow. They arrived at their destination an hour before sunset. They climbed their way towards the bottom of the raging river that led straight to Lake Hylia. Link pointed to the waterfall at the area behind it.  
"See that over there, guys," asked Link. Everyone looked and nodded. "That's where the Spiritual Stone resides. You guys wait here, I'll go get it."  
"Need any help, Link," asked Fox.  
"Oh, sure, just suck up to the guy," fused Falcon, flailing his arms around angrily. "Be Mr. Hero and get all the glory."  
"Hey, what's your problem today, Falcon!? You've been all up in my face for no reason!" Falcon then turned around, accidentally hitting Fox upside the head, causing him to stagger backwards and into the river. The current was too quick for him to swim back to shore and he was being swept away.  
"Fox," the party cried out in unison. Navi flew over to Fox, who had just grabbed onto a large rock just before falling, coughing up water and wincing from the cold. She tugged at his outfit, and eventually gave up.  
"It's no use, I can't pull him out," cried out the little fairy. Link ran to the edge and pulled out his hookshot. He fired it, but it wasn't long enough.  
"Dammit, it doesn't reach that far," yelled Link. Falcon looked at Fox in complete guilt. He didn't mean to hit him! They'd been friends for God knows how long! And he'd been acting like a jerk to him as of late. His eyes widened slightly as he saw Fox's hands slipping. He had to think fast. He snatched Link's hookshot and dove into the river, swimming to the rock. He climbed onto it and just as Fox lost his grip, Falcon caught him with his own hand and pulled him up. He then picked up Fox with one arm and hookshotted a tree that was very close to the river's edge. When they got to the tree, just before they fell back into the river, Ganondorf, Link, Sheik, and Michelle pulled them back onto solid ground. Link took two towels and two blankets out of his weapons bag and tossed them to Fox and Falcon.  
"Th-Th-Thank y-you, F-Falcon," thanked Fox through chattering teeth from the cold, keeping the blanket wrapped tightly around himself after drying off. Falcon nodded back, shivering.  
"Y-You're w-welcome, F-Fox," replied Falcon.  
"I'm just glad you two are okay," exhaled Michelle. "You had me worried there for a moment."  
"Looks like we have a fuzzcicle and a spandexcicle," laughed Ganondorf.  
"Um, Ganondorf?"  
"What?"  
"As much as I love your insults and witty retorts, that had to be the stupidest one I've heard yet." Everyone burst into laughter, except Ganondorf, who grumbled to himself as usual. Sheik looked around in confusion.  
"Hey, where did Link go," he asked. Everyone looked around until Navi came flying back, Link hookshotting another tree to get back onto the mainland, the Spiritual Stone of Water in his hand.  
"That's it, we've got the last one," he cried out ecstatically. Everyone cheered happily as Link pulled out the Ocarina of Time, playing the Prelude to Light, teleporting everyone to the Temple of Time. 


	8. Disaster After Disaster

Chapter 8: Disaster After Disaster  
  
The group looked around the temple. Michelle ran up to the altar and looked at it in awe. Although she didn't understand the Hylian language, she knew what it said. They had to place the Spiritual Stones on the altar, play the Song of Time on the Ocarina of Time. Then the Door of Time would open and they could get to the Sacred Realm. Link and Zelda walked up to the altar. Zelda placed the stones on the altar while Link played the Song of Time. The Triforce symbol over the Door of Time glowed brightly as the door itself opened, leading to the Pedestrial of Time. Zelda turned to Fox, Falcon, and Ganondorf.  
"Ganondorf, you should come with us," stated Zelda. "The rest of you, wait here. We shouldn't be long." Ganondorf removed his cloak and walked forward. He, Zelda, Link, Navi, and Michelle walked to the Pedestrial of Time as a portal appeared in front of it. They stepped into it and were instantly transported to the Sacred Realm.  
  
Link looked around in awe. This place, was it really the Sacred Realm? He then looked at his left hand. His Triforce of Courage was glowing, as well as Zelda's Triforce of Wisdom and Ganondorf's Triforce of Power. A blinding flash of light lit up the entire chamber, causing everyone to shield their eyes. When the light died down, there stood the Triforce itself!  
"Okay, Michelle, you know what to do," stated Link. "Fox said that in order for Kimoru's spirit to come out of your body, you need to be the one to touch the Triforce. If anyone else does it, it won't work." Michelle nodded and walked up to the Triforce. She looked at it in awe. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever imagine touching the Triforce! As she brought her hand to touch it, a beam shot from it and sent her flying back into Ganondorf, who caught her, helping her to her feet as she winced. Link, Zelda, Ganondorf, and Navi looked at her in utter shock, then Zelda turned to the Triforce.  
"Triforce, her heart is pure and balanced," cried out Zelda. "Why did you not allow her to touch you?"  
"She does not believe in the Goddesses of Hyrule," chimed the Triforce. All eyes fell on Michelle, whose state of shock fell into despair.  
"It's my religion," sighed Michelle. "I believe in one God. But please, Triforce, the only way I can get this evil entity out of me is if I make a wish on you for it to be removed, otherwise it'll kill me! Please, I'm begging you!" There was a long pause of awkward silence, then the Triforce suddenly spoke up.  
"Your heart is pure and balanced, and we shall make this one exception on the condition that you perform an act that demonstrates your power, wisdom, and courage," chimed the Triforce. "Only then will I grant you your wish." Michelle thanked the Triforce graciously and the group was transported back to the Temple of Time. They regrouped with Fox and Falcon, explaining the situation.  
"You mean we're not done yet," pouted Falcon. "It's almost sunset, and we don't have enough time to do anything to help her until tomorrow. Where the hell are we supposed to stay!?"  
"We can stay at Lon-Lon Ranch. It's in the middle of Hyrule Field. It won't take us long to get there," exclaimed Link. Everyone agreed that they would go there and headed out. Michelle took one sad look back at the altar, sighed, and then caught up with the rest of the group.  
  
The snow had accumulated greatly on the ground as the harsh, winter wind blew, stinging their faces. Visibility was lower than normal as the snow blew with the strong winds. Ganondorf put his cloak back on for warmth. Zelda put on the Goron Tunic to help keep herself warm. Michelle pulled her jeans jacket tighter around herself to add warmth, grateful for the turtle neck sweater underneath it (despite the fact that it was sleeveless). Fox punched a few keys into his computer watch, raising his body temperature. Falcon made a few adjustments to his outfit to help adjust to the sudden cold. Link hugged himself, rubbing his arms to keep warm. His pace was slower than everyone else's because of his equipment, so Fox led the way. Not even halfway there, Link collapsed, landing face down in the snow, unconscious. Everyone stopped and turned around after hearing the thud and rushed over to him. Michelle knelt down next to him, turned him over onto his back, and placed the back of her hand against his forehead, a slightly shocked look on her face.  
"He's running a fever," she exclaimed worriedly. "We have to get him to the ranch, and quickly." She took her jacket off and put it over his chest to keep it warm, but it wasn't big enough to cover the rest of his upper body, and it was barely enough to keep herself warm. Ganondorf looked down at the boy, frowning. Even though he despised him and hated him with a passion, he still had to keep him alive if he ever wanted to get the Triforce for himself someday. He took his cloak off, knelt down, wrapped it around Link, then scooped the young hero into his arms and looked straight ahead at the ranch.  
"It'll take us too long to get there by foot in this weather," cried out Fox.  
"But not if we go by horse," yelled Michelle. She searched through Link's weapons bag and pulled out the Ocarina of Time. She went over to Zelda, handed it to her, then sang the melody she needed to play on the ocarina. Zelda obeyed and played Epona's Song. As the song ended, Epona galloped up to the group and stopped. Michelle climbed up onto the horse, wincing from the cold. She motioned for Ganondorf to bring Link over and put him on the horse. He situated Link behind Michelle, then helped Zelda up so she could make sure Link didn't fall. Michelle made Epona head towards the Ranch, and she was grateful for the path there being in a straight line. She had no idea how to ride a horse! Ganondorf was close behind after summoning his horse, Fox and Falcon riding on it as well. They made it to the ranch just before darkness fell.  
  
Okay, guys. Just for a heads up, I'm going to finish this story, but it'll be a month or so before I write another story. It's my Senior year, and I have college applications to do and I have to finish my portfolio (art major), and I really need to focus on those. I apologize for that, and I hope you guys understand. Review, please!!! 


	9. Softness of Heart, Strength of Heart

Chapter 9: Softness of Heart, Strength of Heart  
  
She watched the snowfall from the warmth of her house. She sat on the windowsill, wiping the fog off the window and gazed out into the night, amazed by the amount of snow that had fallen in such a short amount of time. She didn't like winter that much. It was too cold, and the horses grew irritable towards the constant freeze. As she brushed her long, red hair, she saw the silhouettes of two horses ride up to the house. She raised her eyebrows in confusion. Why were the riders so frantic? Were they trying to find salvage from the cold, or had something gone wrong? In the pit of her stomach, she knew the answer to her question. Something wasn't right. She slipped on her boots and ran down the stairs, meeting up with her father and Ingo at the bottom of the steps, who had noticed the riders, too. The three exited the house and skittered up to the riders.  
"Malon," cried out Zelda. "Thank the Goddesses you're here!"  
"Zelda, what's wrong," asked the red head named Malon. She gasped when she saw the unconscious Link being carried off the horse by Falcon. "What happened to him!?"  
"We don't know," explained Michelle as she got off Epona. "We were heading over here to spend the night and he collapsed. When I checked him, he was running a terrible fever."  
"We better get this lad inside before he gets any worse," stated Talon. He led the party into the house and shut the door after everybody got in. Ingo came in a minute later after bringing Epona and Ganondorf's horse into the stables. They headed up the stairs and into the bedroom. Malon pulled the sheets back and motioned for Falcon to bring Link over. After he set Link in the bed, she pulled the sheets over him and placed a hand on his forehead, checking him over for any other abnormalities.  
"It looks like he's caught a nasty case of pneumonia," sighed Malon sadly. "And he's progressively getting worse. We need to find some medicine for him, and quickly." Everyone's faces turned worrisome, then Michelle's face turned into a determined, yet serious one. She searched through Link's weapons bag and pulled out an extra set of clothes: white pants, a white shirt, gauntlets, boots, and his Zora tunic with matching hat. She scurried out of the room, leaving everyone to wonder what the girl was up to. A minute or two later, she came back in, pulling on the pair of gauntlets. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, although you couldn't tell with the hat on over it. Zelda looked at Michelle with the same expression she had on the first time she saw her. She does look like Link, thought Zelda.  
"Michelle, where are you going," asked Fox in confusion, slightly yelling.  
"I'm going to Lake Hylia to get that medicine," Michelle answered with a sense of determination in her voice.  
"Do you even know how to get there," blurted out Falcon.  
"And what about a horse," asked Zelda. "You said so yourself you don't know how to ride one."  
"I don't care," Michelle cried out, sounding upset. "Link's sick, and if he doesn't get that medicine soon, he'll die!" Everyone remained silent for a few moments, then Navi flew over to the human.  
"I'll go with you then," jingled Navi. "You'll need my help!" Michelle nodded, grabbed Link's weapons, and started out the door before Ganondorf grabbed her shoulder. She turned around quickly and looked at him while everyone looked with mixed expressions; some in shock, some angry, some worried. The Gerudo looked at her with a serious look on his face, then handed her a blue potion.  
"You'll need this then," stated Ganondorf. "Good luck." Michelle smiled slightly, nodded a thank you. She walked over to Link's bedside, placed a gentle hand on his pale cheek, and looked at him with soft, yet determined eyes. "Be brave, my love," whispered Michelle. "I'll find that medicine for you, no matter what it takes." She kissed his forehead, then ran out the door. Everyone scurried over to the window and watched her ride off on Epona. When she was gone, everyone found their place in the room, either looking out the window or watching their sick friend. Malon looked at Ganondorf with a half scared, half confused look on her face. "What did you give her," the Hylian asked. Ganondorf turned to her, his face softer than usual.  
"A blue potion to heal her and restore her magic, if she has any."  
"But, why? I thought you were-"  
"An evil son of a bitch, I know. If Michelle can get the medicine, it'll fulfill her task of power, wisdom, and courage. She's already showing the courage part. We need her to do this alone, and we need her alive, for Link's sake."  
"But why give her the potion?" Ganondorf's face softened greatly after Malon asked her question. He turned to the window and looked out it at the snow, memories of Death Mountain rushing through his head. He put his hand on the wall next to the window, closed his eyes tightly, and lowered his head.  
"Because . . . I owe her my life." 


	10. Into the Temple

Chapter 10: Into the Temple  
  
"Faster, Epona," shouted Michelle as they approached Lake Hylia. "We don't have much time!"  
"We should try the lakeside scientist first," exclaimed Navi, who was clinging to Michelle's shoulder. "He might have the medicine with him, if not the ingredients!"  
"Good idea!" Less than a minute later, after jumping over the two gates, they made it to Lake Hylia and the lakeside laboratory. Michelle hopped off the horse, her legs shaking, mainly from the cold. She darted inside and quickly walked up to the professor. He looked at her and cocked his head to the side a little, mainly because he had never seen a human before, especially a cross-dressing one.  
"What can I do for you, Miss," asked the old man.  
"My friend is sick with pneumonia and is in dire need of medicine," explained Michelle. "Please tell me you can help me."  
"I do have a medicine made." Michelle's face gleamed with excitement. "However . . ." Michelle's face dropped. She hated that word. "It was stolen by a giant water-like monster and was taken to the Water Temple."  
"Great," she groaned. "Looks like I've got some ass-kicking to do."  
"That is no way for a lady to talk."  
"I don't care right now! If I don't get that medicine soon, Link is going to die!"  
"Link?? Did you say Link??" Michelle nodded. "Oh my goodness, you need to get down there and fast! You don't have much time!" Michelle thanked the professor and ran out of the laboratory. She slipped on the iron boots and dove into the water. She ran into the temple, changed boots, and surfaces, climbing onto land. She shivered from the cold and looked around.  
"It's quiet," she stated. "Too quiet. I don't see any monsters around here, not even an tektite."  
"Link drove all the monsters out after he defeated Ganondorf," explained Navi.  
"All except Morpha. That's the monster that stole the medicine. Why it wants the medicine, I don't know. We better hurry." She swam to the tower in the middle of the main room, ran over to the side closest to the boss door, pulled out the longshot, and hookshotted the target and flew over, Navi following her. She went through the door, got past the traps, and went into the room where Morpha resided. She looked around, at the "water" that was Morpha, and then at the middle platform. There it was, the bottle with the medicine in it! She started to the edge and was about to jump, but stopped.  
"Why are you stopping," asked Navi.  
"This water is no ordinary water. It's part of Morpha. If I just jump blindly towards that platform, it'll attack me, which will cost me more time. I need to stop Morpha first before I get the medicine."  
"That's not gonna happen," chuckled a familiar voice from behind. Michelle's eyes widened slightly as she turned around.  
"Dark Link," she shouted.  
"That's right, it's me. I'm the exact opposite of that pathetic excuse for a hero, Link."  
"Wait, if you're the exact opposite, then that means. . ."  
"Yes, it's true."  
"Then you ARE gay!" Dark Link did a double take, then growled.  
"I am NOT gay!"  
"Then you're a girl?"  
"NO! I'M EVIL, YOU DUMB BROAD!!"  
"Right, and just for that, I'm going to kill you."  
"Not so fast, girl," he shouted. He then leaped over her and dove into the water that was Morpha. A sudden flash of bright, purple light filled the room, causing Michelle to shield her eyes. When the light died down, she saw Dark Link hovering in the room, or appeared to be hovering. He and Morpha had fused together! The nucleus of Morpha was now in the heart of Dark Link, and he was controlling the water! Michelle's eyes widened slightly, then she narrowed her eyes at him, gripping the Master Sword and shield.  
"You need to defeat him like you would Morpha," shouted Navi. Michelle nodded and sheathed the sword and shield, taking out the hookshot. But before she could use it, Dark Link sent out a "tentacle" of water after her and wrapped it around her, swinging her around the room like a child to a rag doll. He laughed menacingly as she cried out, mainly from the headache she was getting. He finally let go of her and threw her against the wall shoulder first. She yelped in pain and slid down to the ground onto her knees, gripping her shoulder and wincing, feeling blood forming on the tunic. She forced herself up, got a firm grip on the hookshot, and studied Dark Link. The nucleus of Morpha was still there! In his chest! She leapt onto a platform and hookshotted the nucleus, causing Dark Link to cry out in pain. She drew the Master Sword and slashed at the nucleus, slicing it in half, which caused the "water" in the chamber and around Dark Link to disappear. Dark Link breathed hard, like he was beaten. She leapt onto the same platform as him and was ready to finish him off until he blasted her back onto another platform. He grabbed the medicine and ran out of the room.  
"This isn't over yet," he shrieked. Michelle got up, but winced and gripped her wounded shoulder, glaring at the exit. She leapt off the platform and ran after him. Her pace started to slow down and she got very short of breath very quickly. She stopped, leaned against the wall, still gripping her shoulder, and breathed hard, sweat forming on her face. Navi caught up to her and flew over to her.  
"Hurry up, we need to catch him," shrieked Navi.  
"That won't be necessary," stated a familiar voice. Both Michelle and Navi looked at the source of the voice. Ganondorf! Navi was in shock, but Michelle smiled happily. He was holding the medicine! He walked up to her and gave her the medicine.  
"Thanks for the help," stated Michelle. "But why did you come?"  
"Zelda and I got a message from the Triforce, saying that you had proven yourself, and you were worthy of making your wish," stated the Gerudo. "I came here to find you, since I had a feeling you were in trouble."  
"Hey, I defeated Morpha, didn't I?" Ganondorf blinked.  
"You did?" Michelle nodded. "Amazing! And you didn't use any magic?"  
"Ganondorf?"  
"Yes?"  
"I'm human. I can't use magic, remember?"  
"Oh, right."  
"Come on," shrieked Navi. "We need to get that medicine back to Link!" Both of them nodded. Ganondorf started running out, but he stopped and turned around, seeing Michelle hadn't moved from her spot. He walked over to her and saw blood on her shoulder, sweat on her forehead, and her chest heaving from being short of breath. They made eye contact, then picked her up and swam with her out of the temple and to the surface of the lake. They swam to shore, quickly dried off, hopped on their horses, and rode off to Lon-Lon Ranch.  
  
I am so sorry this took so long to get done, guys! I hate writer's block. And tests. And college applications. STUPID ESSAYS!!! The story's almost done, and I've already got three planned to come out sometime (hopefully) soon! Please review! 


	11. Saved, At Last!

Chapter 11: Saved, At Last!  
  
"Guys, they're back," cried out Falcon from the window. Everyone rushed over to the window and looked out. Indeed, Michelle, Navi, and Ganondorf had returned. Ganondorf got off his horse and went over to Michelle to help her off Epona. They ran inside, up the stairs, and into the room, slamming the door open.  
"We've got the medicine," exclaimed Michelle, rushing over to Link's bedside. Everyone watched as she took the medicine out, taking the top off of it. She gently lifted up Link's head and poured the medicine into his mouth, stopping a few times to allow him to swallow. Once he had drunk all the medicine, he stirred and opened his eyes slightly. He blinked a few times to get rid of his blurry vision. The first thing he saw was the one he loved, Michelle. He sat up and rubbed his head, then looked at her.  
"How long have I been asleep," asked Link.  
"A bit over a day," explained Zelda, who stood next to Michelle. She then looked at the human teen. "You had pneumonia, and she went to get the medicine from Lake Hylia."  
"I defeated Morpha, and before I could catch up to Dark Link, who had the medicine in his hands, Ganondorf caught him and got the medicine, giving it to me. He helped me get out of there, so you can thank him as well," explained Michelle. Link looked to Ganondorf with a surprised look on his face. Ganondorf made eye contact with the Hylian, emotionless. Both quickly looked to Michelle as she yelped in pain, gripping her shoulder and wincing. Link gently removed her hand from her shoulder and gasped.  
"You're bleeding," cried out Link. "What happened to you??" Michelle smirked slightly, trying to smother the pain.  
"Let's just say Morpha tossed me around a bit. Literally." Malon handed Fox some bandages, then he walked over to Michelle and checked her shoulder, then bandaged it up. Ganondorf walked over to Michelle, placing a hand gently on her good shoulder and looked down at her. She looked back up at him and, as if reading his mind, nodded to ensure him that she was okay. She looked back at Link.  
"Ganondorf helped me get out of the temple so I didn't injure my shoulder more than it already was," she stated. Link looked at Ganondorf again, and the two made eye contact once more. Link then smiled.  
"Thank you," he started, "for not only helping Michelle, but for helping me as well." Ganondorf smirked, winked, then gave him a thumbs up.  
"Hey, it was fun being one of the good guys for once," stated Ganondorf. Everyone looked at him, smirking. ". . . Breathe a word of this to anyone else and fire will rain down upon you."  
"Hey, you sound like my director," chuckled Michelle. She then started mimicking her director's voice. "'Fire will rain down upon you!'"  
"Come, we need to go to the Sacred Realm," interrupted Zelda. "We need to get Kimoru's spirit removed from you." Michelle nodded and stood up. Link dizzily got out of bed. He hadn't fully recovered, but they were running out of time. Michelle helped him walk outside as Ganondorf, Navi, Zelda, Fox, and Falcon followed them. Ganondorf handed Link his cloak. Link graciously took it and put it on, keeping himself relatively warm. He, Michelle, and Zelda rode on Epona while Ganondorf, Fox, and Falcon rode on Ganondorf's horse. They started heading for the Temple of Time.  
  
I'm slowly getting rid of my writer's block! Yay! Now if I can only get rid of the one for my college applications!! STUPID ESSAYS!!! Anyway, I have a couple more chapters left, and bloopers to do! Until then, read my latest story. It's a Star Fox story called "Two of a Kind." It's not done yet, and It's pretty old, so forgive me if it sucks. More to come from both stories! 


	12. Awaken, Heroine of Time!

Chapter 12: Arise, Heroine of Time!  
  
The wind grew colder, the snow fell faster and thicker, even the horses had trouble traveling to Hyrule Castle Town Market. The cold wind made Michelle's shoulder hurt even more, caushing her to grip it and wince. She pulled her jeans jacket tighter around herself, although it did little good. She looked behind her at Zelda, who was just as cold as she was.  
"How much further until we get there," asked Michelle though a pained voice.  
"Just a few minutes," replied Zelda. "We'll make it before sunset."  
"If we can even tell when sunset is," shouted Falcon from the other horse. Suddenly, the horses came to a stop and nearly sent the riders flying. The riders hopped off the horses to see what was going on. They searched around, but couldn't find anything. Why did the horses get spooked like that?  
"Something's not right here," stated Fox. "My radar's not picking anything up, but I have this feeling we're not alone out here."  
"Then we better hurry before we run out of time," ordered Link. "It's already late afternoon, and it'll be dusk soon." Just as everyone was heading back to the horses, the ground started shaking violently, knocking Falcon, Fox, and Zelda over (Link, Fox, and Ganondorf were used to earthquakes like this; Michelle lived in California and is used to it). At that moment, the source of the shaking burst out of the ground and through the snow. It looked like a giant Octoroc, only with longer tentacles. One of the tentacles shot out and wrapped itself around Michelle, lifting her up into the air as she screamed.  
"Michelle," cried out Link as he and everyone else drew their weapons (Zelda switching to Sheik). Michelle tried desperately to escape, but it was all in vain. She glanced at the top of the Octoroc's head and saw a dark figure-Dark Link! He looked menacingly at her and laughed.  
"Resistance is futile, girl," chuckled Dark Link. He then got hit in the shoulder with an arrow and cried out in pain, looking down at the source, growling. He then smirked. "Ah, Link, how nice of you to drop by. I was just about to finish off this poser-"  
"What did you just call me!? I am NOT a poser," cried out Michelle. The tentacle then squeezed harder, making Michelle cry out in pain, then pass out eventually from lack of air. Dark Link laughed until needles were thrown into his left leg, specialty of Sheik. Dark Link growled again, then raised his hands, controlling the giant Octoroc. It shot its tentacles out and grabbed the other members of the party, squeezing them slowly and tightly. Michelle slowly regains consciousness and looks at the others, who were in the same predicament as she was. She shut her eyes tightly, trying to figure out a way out of this mess. Suddenly, a bright light shone from her right hand, specifically her class ring. Dark Link shielded his eyes quickly.  
"What the hell is this light," shouted Dark Link. Everyone quickly turned to Michelle to see something glowing on her forehead along with her ring. It looked like-  
"The Triforce," shouted Sheik.  
"I was right," Link said to himself, smiling at his girlfriend. "She is the Heroine of Time." The Octoroc was so blinded by this light that it stopped paying attention to what it was doing and dropped all of its prey. Everyone stood up after landing on the ground, and Michelle stepped forward with a serious, determined look on her face. There was just one problem. She didn't have a weapon! She returned Link's weapons to him after he woke up. Link eyed this and drew the Master Sword. "Michelle, catch!"  
"Huh," asked Michelle. She turned around as Link tossed the Sword of Evil's Bane to her. She caught it by the hilt with her right hand and her ring shone brighter. She looked at the Octoroc and charged at it, slashing at its body. It knocked her back a few times with its tentacles, but she didn't give up. The others soon joined in to help her fight the monster. Eventually, the monster was defeated, and Dark Link jumped down onto the ground, drawing his sword.  
"Now I can finally destroy you, Hero of Time," chuckled Dark Link. Michelle gave Link back the Master Sword and looked at him with determined, yet caring eyes. Link looked back at her and nodded, smiling. Michelle suddenly dropped to her knees, gripping her wounded shoulder, giving out a slight yelp of pain. Link quickly knelt down in front of her and checked her injury. The wound had reopened in the fight.  
"Michelle, stay back, you're still wounded," ordered Link, in a caring way. All Michelle did was nod and wince. Sheik and Fox went over to her and helped her out of the way of the fight. Link gripped the Master Sword and his Hylian Shield tightly. He and his shadow started circling each other, glaring at one another. After a few moments of this, they charged at each other and a long, intense battle broke out. Link started out on the offensive, his face showing pure rage and determination. Soon, Dark Link was on the offensive, a sick, evil grin on his face. The clashing, the slashing, the kicking, the punching, the dodging went on for what seemed like an hour or so, until Link delivered the final blow. Dark Link screamed in agony and slowly disappeared. Link collapsed onto his hands and knees, exhausted and short of breath. Fox ran over to him and helped him up.  
"That was amazing, Link," exclaimed Fox.  
"Are you alright," asked Sheik, who was helping Michelle stand. Link looked over to his friends, grinned, and nodded.  
"Just a few scratches and bruises, but nothing serious," answered Link coolly. "But we better hurry to the Temple of Time before the bridge goes up, which is very soon!" Everyone nodded in agreement, hopped back onto the horses, and rode on into Hyrule Castle Town.  
  
Again, I apologize for this being so late. I should be updating more now that my college stuff is almost out of the way. I have other crap to do before Christmas Break. I hope you liked this chapter. I have either one or two more chapters left, and then.the bloopers!!! Please review!! 


	13. It's Over

Chapter 13: It's Over  
  
The group made it to the Temple of Time just as it got dark out. It got much colder out due to the sun not being out. Everyone was grateful for the warmth that the temple gave. Link was starting to feel a bit exhausted after that fight, as was everyone else. Michelle's wound had reopened during the fight and somehow got bigger, causing her shoulder to hurt immensely. She walked over to the wall and rested her back against it, making sure the cold wall was against the back of her hurt shoulder. Falcon noticed her position and knew it all too well. He walked over to her quietly.  
"Michelle, are you feeling okay," asked Falcon. Michelle looked up at him, then winced and gripped her shoulder once more, answering in a pained voice.  
"Just peachy. . ." She shut her eyes tightly like she was shutting out something, and soon Fox noticed the change. He walks over to her worriedly and places a hand on her good shoulder, looking at her.  
"We need to get Kimoru's spirit out of you, and soon," suggested Fox. "Maybe it'll help relieve some of your pain." Michelle nodded, smiled slightly, then closed her eyes and collapsed. Fox caught her before she hit the ground. Everyone soon noticed their friend passing out without warning and rushed over to her, Link darting in front. Zelda (who had changed back to her normal self after entering the temple) checked Michelle over for any other abnormalities besides her open wound.  
"Kimoru's spirit is feeding off of Michelle's pain and is weakening her," explained Zelda.  
"But," started Link, obviously upset, "But Samus said that if she kept her ring on, she'd be fine! And her ring is still on!"  
"Samus must not have seen that injuries can cause his spirit to react as well," sighed Fox. Link looked at the Pedestrial of Time and got a determined look on his face. He scooped Michelle into his arms and motioned for Zelda and Ganondorf to follow him. Fox, Navi, and Falcon understood what they were going to do and stayed put. The same portal as before appeared in front of the pedestrial. The three looked at each other, nodded, and stepped into the portal once more.  
  
Link looked pleadingly at the Triforce, Zelda and Ganondorf looking at their fallen colleague with great worry.  
"Please, Goddesses of Hyrule," pleaded Link, tears starting to form in his eyes. "Please remove Kimoru's spirit from Michelle's body. She's wounded, and his spirit is trying to take over." There was a long pause of awkward silence. Zelda clasped her hands together in front of her chest. Ganondorf tapped his foot impatiently, crossing his arms. His face didn't show it, but he was just as worried about Michelle as the others were. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of silence, the Triforce spoke.  
"She has fulfilled our wishes, and has awoken as the Heroine of Time, who was supposed to be from another world, as this one is. Her task is not yet complete, as her world is in peril as well. Set her down on the platform so we may remove the evil one's spirit." Link nodded and did as he was told, gently laying Michelle down on the platform, then slowly backed off. At that moment, once Link was off the platform, a bright, golden glow emitted from both the Triforce and Michelle, blinding the three Triforce holders, forcing them to shield their eyes. When the aura died down, Michelle's eyes fluttered open and she sat up, rubbing her head.  
"What. . . What happened," asked Michelle, confused. She looked around and saw that she was in the Sacred Realm once more. Furthermore, she noticed that her wound was gone and her shoulder no longer hurt. She quickly stood up and looked at her friends, who were smiling at her happily. She smiled back and ran up to Link, hugging him happily. The two shared a brief kiss. It was over. Their fears of Kimoru were over. He was never going to come back.  
"Your task as Heroine of Time has not yet been fulfilled," interrupted the Triforce. Everyone's gaze quickly turned to the golden triangles. "Your time to fulfill that task is not now. Now, you must return to your world."  
"Crap! I have to take my final exams," cried out Michelle, realizing she hasn't taken her first bell exam yet.  
"Do not worry. We will send you back to before you have to go to your destination."  
"Thank you so much." As everyone bowed (or curtsied in Zelda's case), they were instantly transported back to the Temple of Time.  
  
"You're back," cried out Navi, flying to her partner. The four walked back to their companions. Link and Michelle were holding hands, Link with a happy expression on his face while Michelle had a look of deep thought. Zelda and Ganondorf walked behind them, also with happy expressions (as close to happy as you can get with Ganondorf that is). Fox and Falcon smiled happily, knowing their friend was okay. Then, a portal formed by the door, which lead back to Michelle's school. Michelle stopped and looked at the portal, knowing it was time to go. She hugged her friends good bye, kissed Link, then waved to them as she walked backwards into the portal. Link smiled happily.  
"She's going to be okay," exclaimed Link.  
"Can I go back to being evil now," whined Ganondorf. Everyone looked at him, then laughed.  
"I suggest you wait until we get back to the mansion," chuckled Falcon. Fox looked around, then noticed someone was missing.  
"Hey," he stated. "Where's Navi?"  
  
"Michelle, c'mon, we're going to be late for class," cried out Mel. "The bell's gonna ring any second now!"  
"Crap! Later," shouted Michelle as she darted to her first block class. "Why couldn't I be exempt from this exam like I am from my other ones!?"  
"Just lucky, I guess," peeped a voice from Michelle's backpack. Suddenly, a fairy with a light blue glow to her popped out of the bag and flew in Michelle's face, causing her to stop dead in her tracks.  
". . . Navi. . ."  
  
The End 


	14. BLOOPERS!

Chapter 14: BLOOPERS!!!  
  
Ladies and Gentlemen. . .I give to you. . .the bloopers.  
  
Setting: Michelle's room.  
  
Michelle's alarm goes off. She turns it off and goes back to sleep. Father comes in and wakes her up. She gets out of bed, but instead of walking out of her room, she walks face first into the doorframe.  
  
Michelle: OW!  
  
Director: CUT!! Watch where you're going!  
  
Setting: Michelle's school: hallway, just before going to first bell  
  
Michelle: I don't wanna take Satan's test. Damn, why does that have to be the last one!?  
  
Mel: Because you're cursed? I don't know, but we have, literally, a minute to get to first bell.  
  
Michelle: Good thing that's Trig. I love Tri-CUT!  
  
Director: What!?  
  
Michelle: WHY are you making me say I love Trig? I HATE TRIG!! Trig is the epitome of all evil!!  
  
Director: (sighs) Just do it!  
  
Setting: SSB Mansion: Hallway  
  
Mewtwo: I wonder what kind of mindless tournament they'll make this time  
  
Bowser: Mewtwo, You always lose.  
  
Mewtwo: You do, too, reptile.  
  
Bowser: I'm an am.amfo.amphoebe? What?  
  
Mewtwo starts snickering  
  
Director: CUT!  
  
Setting: Michelle's school: Theatre practice  
  
Michelle starts feeling fatigued, then collapses. . . knocking over half the set  
  
Russ: CUT!  
  
Director: That's my line! You're just an actor! CUUUUT!!!  
  
Setting: SSB Mansion: Control Room  
  
Michelle has just been transported to the mansion. Link hugs her as Samus explains what's going on.  
  
Michelle: Um, Link?  
  
Link: Yes?  
  
Michelle: I can't feel my-(she stops and slaps Link) Keep your hands OFF my butt!!  
  
Director: CUT!!  
  
Link: Sorry, couldn't help myself!  
  
Director: Ugh, I need a break.  
  
Setting: Deku Trees' Meadow  
  
The party is talking to the Deku Tree Sprout, when Ganondorf sets the "sprout" on fire out of frustration.  
  
Ganondorf: All right! Burnination!!  
  
Director: CUT! Get a new set piece in here!  
  
Fox: TROGDOOOOOOR!!!  
  
Zelda: Um. . . Yeah, no more sugar for you two.  
  
Setting: Same place  
  
Take one:  
  
Michelle is studying for her exam. Falcon is watching her.  
  
Falcon: What's that? What's with all the numbers and stuff?  
  
Michelle: (muttering to herself) I hate Trig, I hate Trig, I hate Trig, I hate Trig. . .  
  
Director: CUT! Michelle, stop whining and get your cues down!  
  
Take two:  
  
Falcon: What's with all the numbers and stuff?  
  
Michelle: the arc cosine of a square minus b square minus c square divided by negative two times b times c is equal to angle A, arc cosine ten square-  
  
Director: CUT!  
  
Michelle: What!? Do you WANT me to fail Trig!?  
  
Director: Do your homework later, we have a scene to run! (sighs) Why me?  
  
Setting: Death Mountain Crater  
  
Link, Michelle, and Ganondorf are making their way to the Spiritual Stone when Ganondorf slips and falls. Michelle forgets to catch him and there's a loud thud when Ganondorf hits the ground.  
  
Ganondorf: Ow!  
  
Michelle: Sorry!  
  
Director: CUT!!!  
  
Ganondorf: Thank Din for computer generated effects!  
  
Setting: Water Temple: Boss's Room  
  
Take one:  
  
Dark Link introduces himself  
  
Dark Link: I am the exact opposite of that pathetic excuse for a hero, Link.  
  
Michelle: Wait, if you're the opposite of Link, then that means. . .  
  
Dark Link: Yes, I know.  
  
Michelle: Then you ARE gay!  
  
Dark Link: Yes, I know.  
  
Director: CUT!  
  
Dark Link: No, no, I'm NOT gay! I swear it! I'm straight!  
  
Michelle: Do I need to have "the talk" with you?  
  
Dark Link: No. . .  
  
Take two:  
  
Dark Link: Yes, I know.  
  
Michelle: Then you ARE gay!  
  
Dark Link: I am NOT gay! I'll prove it!  
  
(He grabs Michelle and kisses her)  
  
Director: Cut cut CUT!!!  
  
(Michelle kicks his manhood, then storms off)  
  
Director: I hate my life. . .  
  
Setting: Sacred Realm  
  
Take one:  
  
Link is carrying Michelle. He's trying to get the Triforce to cure her.  
  
Link: Please, Goddesses of Hyrule, Please remove Kimoru's spirit from Miche-  
  
(Triforce falls over. Everyone starts laughing)  
  
Director: CUT! Get that set piece back up!  
  
Take two:  
  
Link: Please, Go-  
  
(He drops Michelle)  
  
Michelle: Oof!  
  
Link: Sorry!  
  
Director: CUUUUT!  
  
Take three:  
  
Link: Please, Goddesses of Hyrule, Please remove Kimoru's spirit from Michelle's body!  
  
(silence)  
  
Link: Uhh. . .what's the rest of my line?  
  
Director: CUT!  
  
Setting: Same place  
  
Michelle has just been cured. Link kisses Michelle, and they keep making out.  
  
Director: You can stop now.  
  
(They still kiss)  
  
Director: I said you can stop now  
  
(They stop)  
  
Link: I'm sorry, did you say something?  
  
Director: Ugh! You guys are getting a new director for the next fic, because I'm going to go shoot myself now.  
  
And that's the end of my story! I hope you guys liked it! Sorry it took so long for me to finish it! The bloopers were extra long to make up for lost time. I've already got ideas for a sequal, but it might be a while before it comes out. Please review! 


End file.
